Judgements: Sequel to Trials
by Majin Hezaa
Summary: Read my other story first: Trials. How will Buu forgive Danica? Can Danica forgive herself?


I do not own anything to do with DB, DBZ, or DBGT!

Chapter 1

"I just don't think this is going to work out Naru-"

"But... But, we've only been on one date! I thought we had a good time, please, you let me kiss you goodnight…!"

"Sorry about that, anyways, I have a lecture to attend to," with that she hung up. She was never any good at ending a relationship. She looked at her phone. When did she become like this? So cold… distant… disconnected… It was at times like this she started to think of… She shook her head, no she would not think of him.

She sat in class, bored as she always was. Why did she even bother anymore with school? Being immortal, you need things to do she guessed. Being immortal, you need things to pass the time, not people just things. She looked at the clock as if time was relevant anymore.

Class dismissed on time. She popped open her capsule and climbed in driving to her home that she shared with her only friend, Sheryll.

"Sheryll, I'm home."

"Bout damn time," she heard her weak chuckle then cough. She chuckled and came into the living room. The little house was set up for just them. Two bedrooms, two bath in a square house. She had let Sheryll decorate so there were exotic "artworks" adorning the walls and shelves. Sheryll was sitting on the couch as she did everyday waiting for Danica to come home. Time had aged Sheryll. 60 years is a long time to any other person. Danica had watched her marry (being her maid-of-honor), have 4 children, stood with her at her husband's funeral and her first sons also.

She had also stood with her when Sheryll was diagnosed with terminal cancer in her lungs and liver. Sheryll, being just as stubborn as Danica, waited too long before seeing a doctor and was beyond being able to be operated on. It was just a matter of time. She would lose her all over again. Not to one monster but to another.

"Danny, the battery is dying" Sheryll said snapping her out of her morbid thoughts.

"Got it," she changed the batteries fast, looking at her. When Sheryll died, what would she do in this world? She would have no use for it.

"Manny called today," she frowned. Manica (Manny) was Sheryll's oldest daughter. She never called without reason.

"And?"

"She wants me to send her some money, for the baby" of course she did.

"If she would bring the baby by her for you to see…"

"Danny, she's my daughter"

"And, she's a grown woman, which was grown enough to have a child. She needs to get a better job"

"I can't be so cold"

"I can and will be. You need your money for your bills. You took care of her, now she needs to take care of you."

"I wish I could knock that man in the face that made you this way" Sheryll the all-knowing. She walked away from her to go to the kitchen. "Danny…"

After the whole ordeal with Buu, after sealing him away, they wished that everyone on Earth be wished back, that they forgot everything that had happened, and that there would be peace.

That is fine and dandy, but Danny wasn't on earth, she hadn't been killed so returning to Earth was a hell. She kept seeing it all. All the buildings that had fell, having to survive, and worst of all… she remembered everything with Buu. Every detail down to that glare full of hatred and hurt, it was all planted in her mind like little seeds to melt any chance of happiness she might had had.

She came to from her thoughts in the garden that Sheryll spend her time when she wasn't tired from the treatments. Sheryll's hand was a comfort as it rested on her shoulder.

"Danny, I'm sorry"

"I miss him so much… but I got you back so it was worth it" she smiled.

Sheryll smiled back "I have no idea what you mean but I know I'm better than any ol' man"

She laughed for the first time all day.

"Hell yeah"

Space is cold. Where Buu's cocoon was, it was very cold. No energy at all. No chance for any escape. He had no idea how long he was in there. Months? Years? Centuries? He was hungry for more than just food. He wanted revenge, he wanted energy, and, dammit, some candy. He thought about Danica's first desserts she had made him… the little cakes… her sweet smile… her crying and remorseful look of pure sadness as he was contained inside. He started to sense something and listened carefully.

"Come on, you know this part is forbidden. They say a monster is silled away-"

"You really believe that kids story?"

"Well yeah!"

"Come on, do you want me to teach you this technique or not?!"

"Yea but can't we go somewhere else?"

"There is no where else"

"Fine…"

Buu grinned. Such luck!

They both powered up and started fighting each other. The energy they were putting off was starting to affect his prison. Soon he would be free. He just needed a little more…

They were moving closer. He sucked as much energy as her could from them.

"I don't remember it taking this much before…"

"Yeah… I don't think we should stay out here"

Buu had took what he had needed, using his own energy and strength he burst out roaring free for the first time in years. He laughed zooming around in the empty space.

"Who's free?! ME! THAT'S WHO!" He laughed and charged forward, meeting the two teenagers that had released him. A set of humanoid looking life forms.

"You two set me free... so I will give you the great honor of being the first two that comes a part of my perfection!"

They screamed helpless as they were wrapped in a sheet of pink that quickly reattached itself to him. He laughed and headed to their planet. He had seen where they lived. He landed in the planet. Everyone was scared of him, backing away from him. He simply smiled and went to work on them.

Before the sun set on the planet, there was nothing left on the planet. No form of life at all. He cracked his neck and smiled, eating the last of his candy.

"Time to go to Earth to pay my sweetness a little visit," he took off flying at an inhuman speed.

A week later… Danica woke up to a fresh cup of coffee.

"Morning," a blonde man was offering it too her.

"You're still here?" she took it.

"Yeah, thought I could get us some breakfast and-"

She cut him off "I appreciate last night but that was it. I need to shower before class, you know where the door is right?" His shocked look was the last thing she saw before closing the bathroom door.

It was another day in the same boring class but she was presenting a project. Psychology projects were easy anyways. Only this one was one where you had to tell your family tree. Genealogy for her was hard since she didn't know much about her parents and never thought to ask before they passed away. She was finishing up when a huge power hit her. She was dumbstruck. She hadn't felt energy like this since… She dropped everything and ran out. There was murmur but she ignored it. She raced across town, flying for the first time in 60 years.

"Danny… you're home early"

"Come on, I need to take you to your treatment early" if it was Buu and he did plan on destroying the city, she could get to the hospital quick and they would have everything she would need for Sheryll.

"Oh, why's that?"

"Long story but please just trust me"

Twenty long minutes later, Sheryll was loaded up in the car and she drove like a bat out of hell to get her there. She dropped her off and took off, flying across the sky when she was out of view.

After flying across the galaxy in great speed he finally entered Earth's atmosphere.

"Hold it right there!"

A girl's voice caught his attention. He turned to see a girl, maybe mid-twenties, with long black hair with a bandana on.

"Oh, ho ho, and who is this?" he could have a snack before finding Danny.

"My name is Pan. My Grandpa was Goku!"

"Oh really now?" he was quite amused.

"And where is Goku now?"

Pan glared at him putting her hands on her hips "Grandpa died two years ago."

"What a shame..." he was still teasing her, his greatest threat was gone so what did he have to worry about?

She powered up "Grandpa told me stories about you but I'll still defeat you!"

She started to rush in but was caught by the wrist.

Buu stared.

"Pan, your temper and recklessness is going to be your undoing"

"Da-Danny…"

Danny was staring back at Buu.

"Been a while…"

"Didn't think I was going to find you so fast"

"I think I found you" he glared at her, "Pan, please, go get the others"

Pan looked at her then took off.

"How was space?"

Buu was instantly next to her, "Empty"

She blushed for some reason and backed up. They hovered millions of miles above the city, looking down they all looked like little specs.

"Stop messing with me…"

-Author's Note-

Here is Chapter 1 of my sequel to Trials. I hope everyone likes it. I'm kinda taking a break for a few from my Endurance of the Mouse. So if you are reading that, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Anyways- I hope you all enjoy this!


End file.
